


A Modest Princess

by mythicalmonochrome



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Play, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, power bottom Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmonochrome/pseuds/mythicalmonochrome
Summary: "I'm a modest princess, if anything."





	A Modest Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMMore #683.

Rhett was on his knees searching under his bed for a discarded bag he’d pushed underneath several days ago, hidden away out of sight. He pulled the discreetly hidden plastic bag from underneath the mattress before emptying out its contents. He’d ordered a few pieces of clothing off the internet but hadn’t had the chance to try them on until this weekend, growing slightly impatient. He could feel his cheeks burning, breath hitching as he ran his fingers over the soft, lush materials of each item. 

This wasn’t a new thing for him, either. It had become his weekend routine. It all started out as a joke, too. He remembered being forced to wear that ridiculous pink princess dress while filming on set. His face burned with embarrassment when he wore it, still remembering the first time he’d played with himself in women’s clothing. 

There was something about the unabashed femininity of it, how empowered it made him feel. Along with the risk of being caught in such a tantalizing position, sent waves of pleasure straight to his belly. Rhett couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough, bare naked moments later as he stripped every piece of clothing off. 

He picked up a pair of panties first. They were pastel pink, embroidered with soft lace material that rubbed gently against Rhett’s fingertips. He impatiently tugged them up over his long legs, pulling them snug against his hardening cock. They clung to his body in all the right places, accentuating his tight ass and toned thighs. 

His growing hardness lay flat against his belly now, peeking through the waist of the panties and rubbing against the soft lace material, already staining with precum. He picked up the dress, smooth and silky in texture, hastily pulling it over his head. The luscious material clung to his body, accentuated every curve of his hips, all the way down to his ass. The hem of the dress barely pushed past his waist, exposing the panties he’d slipped on prior. The dress was a bit short for his liking, but he wasn’t one to complain. 

He picked up the last addition to his attire, running his fingers over a pair of stockings. Sheer, white material lay delicately in his hands. Small satin bows decorated the top of each tight, bordered with a pastel pink satin ribbon perfectly stitched into the hem. Rhett pulled the stockings carefully up over his thighs and admired how the material clung tightly to his skin. 

He searched through his belongings in the bedroom, stored deep in the closet, finding a garter set to match perfectly with the other pieces of clothing. He could feel his skin burning up, his breath heavy and shallow. He ran his fingers over his now clothed body, reveling in the sensations of rich material and silk against his hot skin and the clinging sensation of the stockings against his bare thighs. 

Rhett stepped into the bathroom, turning on the dim light to scan his surroundings. He got a better look at himself, mouth dropping in surprise when at his reflection. The neckline strained across his shoulders, flashing a peak of his nipples, the flushed nubs hard against the soft fabric. The hem of the dress barely reached past Rhett’s waist, and as he turned, he looked over his shoulder to see the full effect of the panties clung tightly and the stockings accentuating his thick thighs. He started palming himself through the panties thinking of what Link’s face would look like if he’d saw. 

Rhett smoothed his hands down his thighs, watching himself in the mirror, imagining how Link’s hands would feel against the soft, silky material of the stockings. He reached for the discarded bag in the bedroom once more, pulling out a few pieces of makeup, carefully applying it to his freshly washed skin.

Despite years of living together, Link had never discovered Rhett’s secret. But something deep down inside of Rhett wanted him to.

* * *

It was getting late. Link had been awake for what felt like days, spending time at the studio to catch up on some work. Rhett took the day off to relax, house to himself, leaving Link behind unknowing of when he’d return. Not that Link minded, he was a bit of a workaholic and Rhett needed a day to himself everyone once in a while; otherwise, he’d become noticeably apprehensive or irritable while on set. It was a quarter past midnight before Link finished his work, a bit earlier than usual. 

He was more than ready to be home, safe and sound in his bed.

He dragged himself up the steps of his apartment, taking his keys out to open the front door, making his way inside. The apartment was filled with dead silence, empty, or so it seemed. Link wondered if Rhett had decided to go out earlier, though it was unusual for him to ever leave on late weekend nights. He bounded through the slightly cramped apartment, turning off each light that had been left on previously, and headed towards the bathroom nearest to the hallway corridor. 

From there, Link stripped out of his day clothes down to his boxer briefs, left in a pile on the floor. He stretched his rigid body once more before exiting the hallway, running his fingers through his hair as he checked his appearance in the mirror, and made his way toward the master bedroom. The door of the room was slightly ajar, enough for Link to quietly peak inside. He opened the door wide before freezing in place, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight in front him. 

Rhett was sprawled out on the floor, in the opposite direction of the room. His eyes were closed, laying on his knees, head pressed against a wall with a fistful of his cock. Through disgruntled moans and mewling cries, the only audible voice heard was Rhett moaning Link’s name over and over, deep from within his chest.

Link’s eyes trained down Rhett’s body, first noticing a silky, pink dress that covered his slim figure, embroidered with light, white lace material, topped off with a pink bow tied off in the back. The stockings reached just past his knees, accentuating his long legs, and a pastel pink garter clung just below his belly. The dress was short enough to reach just past his hips, except for the front hem he had lifted up to access his cock. 

A guttural moan escaped his lips as he played with himself through a pair of lace panties. At a better glance, Link noticed small silk lettering embroidered on the butt of the panties. _Princess. _Link cocked his head in confusion trying to comprehend the images in front him. He stood there a moment watching, considered backing out and leaving the room, pretending like he hadn’t seen anything, and leaving the Rhett to his vices.__

____

____

It took everything in his willpower to not be fixated entirely on Rhett. The subtle contrast of the feminine features of the dress clung to Rhett’s lean body, hugging his waist and hips in all the right places, the soft lushness of his hair and fullness of his lips, painted red with lipstick, along with meticulously placed mascara and eyeliner, perversely excited Link. Link was transfixed on Rhett’s movements, unable to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. The dress accentuated each ridge and crevice of his body, fabric fitted tightly against his toned torso, his soft, round cheeks turning a color just a few shades darker than the dress. 

Link was unsure why he couldn’t look away, his eyes training over Rhett’s body, taking in every detail. He was suddenly faced with imnumerable burning questions in his mind when he noticed his cock was beginning to grow hard through his boxers. He cursed silently to himself, wondering why his body had to make things complicated at a time like this. 

Something about Rhett done up so beautifully turned him on more than he’d like to admit.

His mind mused over the idea of cross-dressing. He’d never given it more than just a passing thought as to whether he’d be into something like that. He’d always found himself attracted to both men and women, but this was a bit different to him. All things considered, not liking something and not giving any thought to something were two different things entirely—and maybe this was something he should have given more thought to. It surprised him, too, being so excited by a man in a dress, but maybe it shouldn't.

Still, his face burned brightly with embarrassment, feeling guilty knowing he’d walked in on something he shouldn’t have. He was running out of time. He’d only been standing there a matter of seconds, but he knew Rhett would open his eyes any second and see him standing in the doorway. He bit his bottom lip, contemplating his decision, his mind dictating his actions more so by what his growing erection wanted. He turned around, backing out the doorway, suddenly being startled by a familiar voice.

“See something you like?” Rhett’s voice echoed, his obnoxious tone dragging along with every word. 

Link stopped dead in his tracks, feeling pins and needles throughout his body as his breath hitched suddenly. He still contemplating leaving the room to escape the embarrassment of the situation; but instead found himself turning frantically to face Rhett again, eyes immediately making contact, his mouth parting slightly. Rhett’s lips spread into a self-satisfied grin, knowing very well of Link’s presence.

“I–uh...” Link stuttered awkwardly, looking about as smart as he sounded. 

“I knew you were there the entire time.” Rhett admitted with an arrogant tone to his voice, before kneeling up from the floor and making his way back onto his feet. Rhett purposefully dragged his fingers along his stocking clad legs as he brought himself up from the floor and straightened his back; the sight only added to the weight of Link’s cock that was standing at attention. Link’s body began to betray him once more, his cock twitching after he’d finally gotten a better look at the man in front of him. 

The tight material of the dress hung so low off Rhett’s hips now it might as well have not even been there at all; the hem pushed down past his ass now, revealing the curves of his muscular, thick thighs. His legs were more elongated than usual, so firm, in what Link could make out of the flesh hugging beneath the sheer material of the stockings. Link bit his lip hard, reveling in the thoughts of nibbling and sucking on the exposed flesh, wanting desperately to feel Rhett’s thighs firmly wrapped around his neck.

His fantasy was cut short when Rhett stepped forward. His body froze in the same spot, limbs went rigid, heart racing as Rhett slowly made his way over to him. Link’s stomach lurched, the entire room spinning.

Rhett took a few steps closer. Link’s eyes raked Rhett's body, lingering on his cock, harder now and leaking, messing up the lace hem of the panties. Rhett was inches away from his face now, looking beneath his lashes. Link felt the shakiness of anticipation and a bit of shame, his body shuddering in reaction. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” Rhett asked coyly, hips cocked as he inched closer to Link’s lips.

“I do… I do like it.” Link finally admits, falling further into Rhett’s gaze. Rhett leaned in, close enough to feel Link’s hot breath on his face. Taking those words as an invitation, he gripped his hand under Link’s chin, tilting it upwards as he pressed their lips together, mouths brushing together in a slow, intimate kiss. Link’s hands snaked up Rhett’s waist, harshly tugging at the hem of the dress before groping up higher. 

He trailed his fingers against the lacy hem of the panties that cling tightly against Rhett’s hip, the bone pressing hard against his palm. Link pressed his body closer to Rhett’s, catching his mouth in another gentle kiss, soft and revered, feeling the heat of Rhett pushing through the thin material of his underwear. Link let out a whiny moan into the other man’s mouth, wanting more, flicking his tongue against Rhett’s red-stained lips. 

Rhett teased open Link’s mouth, pushing his tongue past the slick wetness, inviting more forcefulness into the kiss. Link bared his weight against Rhett’s chest, grinding himself in between the slot of Rhett’s thighs, fingers sliding fervently all over Rhett’s stocking-clad legs, his hands rough and demanding. The contrast of Rhett’s smooth skin and the silky material of the stockings had Link reeling with pleasure that shot straight to his belly. Rhett instinctively wrapped his hands around Link’s slim waist, palm cradling the back of his neck.

Link forced Rhett back, spurring him closer towards the stretch of the bed before Rhett’s knees hit the back of the mattress, pushing him down and landing effortlessly on the smooth surface. Rhett looked up at Link, blue eyes burning heavy through his lashes. Link climbed onto the mattress slowly, like an animal stalking its prey. Link helped Rhett rearrange his body lengthwise on the bed, grabbing his hips and sliding him up until his head fell into the pile of pillows resting against the headboard, before bringing their mouths together again.

Link was coming undone, wild and unrestrained, just like Rhett wanted. 

He pressed one of his legs between Rhett’s thighs, slotting their hardness against each other, pink lace against dark wool. Their torsos lie flat together, bodies grinding into one another as Link rolled his crotch against Rhett’s, earning a loud moan from the man below him. Link was becoming overwhelmed with rhythmic thrusting, wanting to rut like a dog in heat, rubbing his scent all over Rhett like he owned him. He ground his sheathed hardness against Rhett’s, over and over again, hard enough to make Rhett’s body recoil into the mattress. Link had to tear away from the kiss for a moment, desperate for air. 

“Fuck. You look so beautiful.” Link moaned deeply from his chest.

Link knew Rhett’s lipstick was smeared in every direction of his face, but at this point he didn’t care. Link gripped his hand on Rhett’s chin, baring his throat, the stretch of skin begging to be marked. Rhett moaned when Link scraped his teeth hard along his jaw, nibbling down to his throat. 

He left a collar of large, wet bruises on Rhett’s neck, biting him with the intention to mark him, to irreparably claim him. Rhett swelled with pride knowing how far he’d finally pushed Link.

Their rhythm continued for some time, feverishly grinding their clothed hardness together, frantic for release. Rhett rutted his hips up with each thrust, inviting Link to grind harder, to press Rhett further into the mattress. The sweat of exertion made the material of the panties cling tighter against Rhett’s bare skin.

“I’m not going to last much longer if you keep doing that.” Link moaned into the flesh of Rhett’s neck. Rhett mouth twisted into a grin, knowing those words were as good as permission. It only took a few more quick thrusts, until Link could feel that familiar heat shooting straight to his belly. Even without feeling Rhett’s raw skin against his own, this was far too much for him to take. He bit hard into the bare skin of Rhett’s throat before he came with a guttural moan, escaping from the deepest point of his chest. Sounds escaped his throat that sounded more like a feral animal than any noise a human should make. 

Link’s hips rutted and pounded wildly through the orgasm that wrenched through his body. His body shuddered, every muscle tightening then releasing, a wet spot growing in his boxers as ropes of cum painted the inside of the fabric. Rhett didn’t let up, either, as he rolled his hips up into Link, again and again, causing him to writhe and shudder as he rode out his orgasm. Link thought he was going to black out, but tried his best to regain any semblance of composure. 

The musk in the room was heavy now with the scent of arousal, the smell of Link’s release in the air. Link slammed himself into Rhett one last time, hard enough to earn a strangled moan from the man beneath him, before taking a few moments to slow to a stop. They both gasped as Link removed his weight from Rhett and he fell to his side. His body was nearly spent. 

Link’s head was swimming, vision hazy as he took a moment to steady himself again, panting harshly into the quiet room. He heard Rhett shuffling and moving around beside him, suddenly feeling a firm grip on both of his wrists. Moments later, he was pinned on his back, opposite the direction of Rhett now. Rhett climbed on top of Link, mounting himself on top of his crotch, now stained wet with cum. Rhett leaned down to take Link’s face into his hands, kissing him full on the mouth, Link’s lips curling into a smile before breaking away from the kiss. Rhett’s hands groped at Link’s waist, pulling down his boxers, his half-hard cock springing free.

“Hmm… you wanna ride my cock, princess?” Link hummed, voice lowering another octave. _Princess._ That word, especially coming from Link’s mouth, went straight to Rhett’s head, sending him into a different head space entirely. He eagerly nodded in agreement.

“Gonna have to get me hard again,” Link said with a smug look on his face before Rhett’s hands were all over him again. Link reached a free hand over to the nightstand, digging through the drawers to grab a half-empty bottle of lube, handing it over to Rhett. “Probably gonna need this.” Link chuckled softly. Rhett opened the bottle, pouring an ample amount into his hand before coating the slick wetness over Link’s cock, pumping softly as his member grew hard again. Once he was ready, Rhett reached a hand down to finally remove the panties that clung so tightly to his engorged cock it would have probably torn the fabric had it been on much longer. After the panties were discarded to the side of the bed, his cock lie flat against his belly. He reached a hand behind the dress, searching for the zipper. 

“Don’t. I want you to keep it on. I want you to keep everything on... Gonna fuck you hard like this, gonna make you cum all over me. Would you like that princess?” Link moaned with nearly every word, his cock aching with desire and desperation to fill Rhett. 

Link's words sent Rhett reeling, unable to answer him properly, instead just grinding himself into Link’s crotch again like an animal, whimpering and whining. Link took that as an invitation to proceed, roughly grabbing Rhett’s hips, hiking up the hem of the dress just past his stomach, and lining up Rhett just above his cock. Link gripped his own length in his hand, pressing the head of his cock against Rhett’s hole but not pushing in yet, loving how Rhett whined in desperation and pushed back against him. 

Link allowed Rhett to lower himself down on him until his cock was completely sheathed. Rhett’s legs splayed out on the sides of Link’s legs. Link pressed upward, taking his time to enter Rhett before he bottomed out. Rhett’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull, reeling in the sensation of Link’s cock deep in his ass, invasive and full. Link gripped harder on to Rhett’s hips, rutting into his insides with more force now. As Link reached his hilt, he slammed against Rhett’s prostate almost instantly. Rhett’s back arched in reaction as spikes of pleasure shot up his spine. 

Link started to lift Rhett’s hips up and sink him down on his cock in slow, rhythmic motions; Rhett leaned forward to grip Link’s shoulders for more support and ground harder against the man below him. Link’s hands cracked hard against Rhett’s cheeks, spreading them as he began grinding harder. The burning stretch of the muscle when Link drove his cock further was almost overwhelming to Rhett. As Rhett rode Link’s lap, Link continued to push himself full force, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over again. 

Rhett dragged his tongue against the palm of his own hand before he started jerking himself off, sliding his hand along the length of his cock while Link continuously rutted into him. The room was filled with wild moans and desperate whines; it showed just how undone and wrecked the two men were. 

Pressure built inside of Link, feeling his climax creep up on him as he pushed his cock in fast, aggressive strokes and fucked deep into Rhett. Rhett worked his own cock harder with his palm, clenching around Link’s cock like a vice, anticipating his release. Link threw his head back against the pillows, unrestrained moans, and grunts escaping his mouth as he reached another almost painful orgasm, bucking up into Rhett as he rode out his climax, filling him with thick heat. Link didn’t let up though, wanting desperately to be painted in Rhett’s cum. He drove himself into Rhett with more force, reaching his hilt with every thrust, hard enough that Rhett thought he was going to split him in half. 

“Cum for me, princess.” Link commanded.

Everything was going so fast and they were hooked high on the adrenaline. Rhett felt his toes curl and his heart pound through his ribs. 

“I’m gonna... Fuck, I'm gonna cum.” Rhett moaned, again and again. He jerked himself furiously as his own climax rippled through his body and up his spine. Ropes of cum painted across Link’s stomach and chest as Rhett milked himself dry. Rhett was pulled down into a sweet kiss shortly after, his orgasm hitting him wave after wave. His vision grew to a haze after that as he collapsed back into the pillows.

“Gosh, look at the mess you made.” Link teased, trying to spur Rhett on more. Rhett was too spent at that point, collapsed in a heap beside Link. They both lie there for a while, panting hard, reality slowly intruding again as they came down from their high. 

Rhett’s lips closed on Link’s neck in a soft kiss as Link squeezed Rhett’s body closer to his, folding him tightly in his arms. Rhett could still feel the slick stickiness painted across Link’s stomach, ignoring the sensation as he melted into his embrace. 

“How come I’ve never seen you like this before?” Link said in a low voice, almost whispering. 

“Never been home this early on a Saturday night, maybe?” Rhett laughed, touching Link’s face, a smooth hand on his jaw, where his stubble grew rough. His eyes met with Link’s before the small space between them closed, their lips touching as the two shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
